Teach Me
by LexVictoriaX
Summary: In which a lesson in exotic fruit turns into something completely different .


Hey guys, this has been rattling around my mindpocket for a while now, and I wanted to post tonight (it's 3am here). Please forgive any spelling errors, I'll fix those tomorrow... I just really wanted this up! So yeah: Dany/Drogo smut, hopefully you all enjoy!

**** All Dothraki is in _italics_ and has been taking from this amazing dictionary!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

TEACH ME

Daenerys Targaryen was hungry.

It wasn't one of the delicate hungers; the ones that could be easily ignore or quelled with a cup of wine or some lemon water… It was a nasty, all-encompassing hunger; the kind that made your stomach burn and ache. Dany suspected it had something to do with the fact that her nights were now infinitely more active. After taking control about a week ago, the newlywed Khaleesi was discovering that her husband enjoyed her ways of making love… and was ever curious to learn more about her strange ways.

Dany looked at the bowl of fruit in the corner of her tent and bit her lip thoughtfully. She had never sampled any of the exotic-looking pods, but didn't want to wake her handmaids for instruction. It had been a rough day of riding. And so, taking a large, violet pod from the bowl, Daenerys stared.

It was easily the size of her hand, and much too wide for her thumb and forefinger to wrap around it's center. It looked like a rosebud, Dany decided. With leaves like petals that met at its tip.

She was so hungry.

And yet, the Khaleesi spent fifteen minutes staring at the fruit, dagger by her side as she tried to figure out which way to cut it. Eventually, she decided length-wise, following the petals… Which proved to, quite literally, be a fruitless endeavor. In fact, Dany was still wrestling with the fruit when her husband entered their shared tent, looking at her with what could only be construed as amusement. Patronizing amusement. Which Dany did not appreciate.

Dothraki still foreign on her tongue, the young woman immediately spoke Westerosi, too tired and hungry to think about a different language. "I. Can't. Get. It. Open." Every word was punctuated by a stab of her knife, until the youngest Targaryen held up her dagger, its point stuck superficially in the skin. Within a second, it dropped to the ground. Drogo snorted.

Dany glared. "It's not funny! I can't eat it. I can't-"

She paused when he kneeled down before her, taking the fruit from the floor and the knife from her hand. "No," he said seriously, speaking the only word he knew in the Common Tongue.

The Khal then made quick work of cutting off the tip of the fruit, and slowly pulling off each petal-like leaf with the knife. As he detached the first one, he placed the base, which was covered in a fleshy substance much like that of an apple, into his mouth. Scraping off the white bit with his teeth, he then dropped the leaf to the ground and did another, this time handing it to her. Dany took it and mimicked him, eyes closing in glorious ecstasy and relief as he watched on with a mix of pride and the beginnings of lust. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her that day, nor any day since he'd met her. She was so… different. In appearance and culture. But it was a good different, and Drogo found himself liking it much more than he thought he would.

Especially in the way she loved him. The Horselord had never known a woman to lead lovemaking… But was he thankful she had dared to take the lead. She was strong, this small woman, and she more than matched him.

Daenerys was thanking every God she knew of for this blessed fruit. It was softer and less grainy than apple, and the taste was sweet like nothing she'd ever consumed before. As the young woman opened her eyes, she found her husband staring. Cheeks blossoming red, she dropped the leaf and reached out for the fruit and knife, pausing when Drogo shook his head. "No."

Together, they shared the leaves, until the first layer had been removed and the fleshy white center remained. Cutting a slice, the young man held out his hand, moving away when Dany reached for the fruit. She frowned, and he looked at her seriously. "No."

Moving forward, Drogo carefully guided his fingers towards her lips, a small smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. Dany was amazed. He was so genuine. Every emotion he felt, everything he was currently experiencing was right there on his face. She was mesmerized. And, gladly, she took the food he offered, eyes never leaving his.

The feeling of her mouth and tongue on the tips of his fingers was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Perhaps because it was so gentle and hesitant; perhaps because though her tongue was moving, she never looked away from him.

As soon as she released his fingers, the Khal cut another slice, shoving it into his mouth before moving more carefully for her piece, holding it out again hesitantly. Dany gladly obliged.

This trend continued until half the fruit was gone, at which point the pale-haired Khaleesi stopped her Horselord husband, gently taking the fruit and knife from him. He looked confused, but let her have her way. After all, the last time that had happened, as well as every time since, the results had been nothing short of phenomenal.

He watched as she cut the first piece slowly and with precision, taking her time before holding it out to him. Drogo did not know what to do. Men did not get fed, they were men. And Dany seemed to quickly understand that. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to offend you." And realizing her penchant for the Common Tongue, the young woman then tried to communicate her apology in broken Dothraki. Drogo seemed to appreciate her effort more than anything else however, because he then took her wrist and guided her hand towards his mouth.

His lips closed around her fingers and her cheeks immediately blossomed red, the colour stark against her pale complexion. He did not take his eyes off her.

He fingers were small and delicate, and Drogo was especially careful not to harm her in any way, his tongue laving over her skin to lick any excess juice after he had removed the piece of fruit. Boldly, the young man nipped at her index finger as she pulled away, her eyes widening as she smiled, blushing even deeper. He grinned.

Clearing her throat to try and regain some form of dignity, Dany cut a clumsy piece for herself, moving towards him as she took it into her mouth. Drogo watch her curiously. She stopped before him, on her knees. Putting a palm flat against his chest, the young woman lightly pushed, brows raising when he frowned at her. "_Nevalo_," she said softly, unsure of the word. _Sit_.

He obliged her.

Now that he was off his knees, Dany was taller than him, and she continued her journey forward, nudging his legs apart so she kneeled between his thighs, as close as she could possibly get. Cutting a careful slice, Daenerys offered Drogo another piece, watching as he took the fruit from her fingers slowly. This time there was no nipping, and the young woman cut herself yet another slice and ate it before doing the same for him.

This continued until there was no more left, at which point Dany found her fingers in the young man's mouth. His tongue worked against the tips delicately while one of his hands took the knife and large fruit pit, tossing them off to the side. Her other hand free, the young woman immediately placed her palm flat on his left thigh, ever so slowly creeping towards his crotch. Drogo tired of this game very quickly.

Releasing her fingers with a small 'pop', he pulled her into his body, face nuzzling against hers as he sought out her mouth. Though he had never done much kissing before Daenerys, Drogo found he enjoyed it immensely. It prolonged things, and could be used as a gentle, offhand gesture to show love and appreciation without speaking. The Khal was not a man of many words.

He kissed her for all she was worth, large hands splaying across her back and smoothing over her hips. Dany wrapped an arm about his shoulders, her other hand against his jawline as he bit her bottom lip, teeth grating against the flesh. She gasped, smiling as he growled against her, his arm brusquely pressing her to his chest, legs spreading to wrap around his torso. He kissed her more roughly, smirking when she ground against him.

Clumsily, Drogo crawled towards the pillows and silks at the other end of the tent. Depositing Dany on the soft material, the young man then leaned back on his heels, looking down at her with an expression the pale-haired woman did not quite understand, but made her stomach drop in anticipation. She watched as he lowered his hand to her clavicle, fingers brushing against her skin as they trailed down to the middle of her chest, stopping just above her breasts. His other hand toyed with the material at her thighs, fingertips slipping under the layers of material to touch her flesh.

Daenerys sat up as Drogo seated himself beside her, pushing a mass of pale hair from her shoulder. He loved her hair; it was so unlike anything he had ever seen. He then moved downwards, touching the sheer silk that draped her body in royal blue. He cupped the side of her body, thumb brushing repeatedly over her breast in a way that made Dany shudder. The Horselord had discovered this particular trick a little while ago, and he never tired of hearing her gasp for him.

Without warning, the young woman shifted, pulling off whatever material covered her body in one smooth motion. Looking at him with a coy smile, she bit her lip, reaching forward to slowly undo the laces at the front of his breeches. She could feel him even under his riding trousers.

He was bare moments later, and had to force himself to stay still as she let her fingers trace downward over his torso and past his stomach, stopping just after his belly button.

Drogo drew her forward more roughly than he'd originally intended, kissing her fiercely. He understood teasing, but he didn't think he liked it. At least, not unless it was like what she'd done to him two nights previous. He had let her take control again, curious when she'd looked at him determinedly, a predatory edge to her gaze. He'd been intrigued, and incredibly aroused. She wanted to hunt him? To devour him? She was more than welcome to try.

However, he never thought 'devour' would be taken so literally.

The young man had been confused when her mouth had started to move down his body, kissing his flesh wetly… But nothing could have prepared him for when she took him into her mouth, licking and sucking at his length. He had stopped her at first, looking at her with a frown and muttering 'no' as she leaned forward to kiss his mouth sweetly. "Yes," she had breathed. "Trust me."

Though he hadn't a clue what she'd said, he watched as pressed her mouth to his tip, her tongue slipping out from her lips to lick his head. She watched, empowered and awed as his eyes shut tightly, one hand turning into a fist as the other tangled in her hair. He said her name.

And the rest, they say, was history.

This time, Drogo wanted to return the favour. On their wedding night, she had shown him that she liked, even wanted, his fingers to touch her most intimate place… Perhaps she would also enjoy the same pleasure she had given him?

Dany was impatient. She had somehow straddled his lap amidst their frantic kisses, and was grinding against him in intervals that were sure to make them both insane. The young man had a half a mind to simply fuck her and be done with it, but decided against it when he'd experimentally slid his hand between their two bodies, fingers touching her little red bud the way she'd showed him.

The reaction was instantaneous: her lips parted, her brows furrows, her eyes closed and she held him tightly, breathing heavily as she kissed him sporadically, small sounds escaping her lips as he continued.

He liked when she was vocal. He wished she'd do it more often.

Making a decision, Drogo again laid his woman out on the bed of pillows and rich fabrics, mouth immediately attached to her collar bone as his hands moved to cup her breasts. And, though Dany was very much enjoying herself, the anticipation was killing her. Enough foreplay. She wanted him _now_.

The young man felt the same… but for some reason or another, he was determined to see this through. He would take control in a way he never had before, and he would watch this woman—his woman—come undone in his arms over and over again. Dany watched, bracing herself on her elbows, as Drogo left a trail of wet kisses and small bites down her body, eyes widening when she understood his intention. Bracing herself, the young woman almost choked when he simply pressed his mouth to her, dark eyes looking up to gauge her reaction. "No?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, looking at him through hooded eyes. She tried to find the word in Dothraki. "…_Sek_."

The grin he gave her was wolfish, and he made quick work of resuming his task, emboldened by her words and breathless tone. He split the lips of her sex, easily finding the small bud that had previously given her so much pleasure. When he licked her, it was all she could do not to wake the entire camp.

"_Seven Hells_."

She tasted musky and salty and Drogo repeated the action, watching as her brows drew together and her lips parted with a moan, chest heaving wildly as he continued, her behaviour spurring him on. Dany tangled her hands in his hair best she could despite his inconvenient braid, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. Drogo reached up to touch her lips, a whimper tumbling from her mouth. "Please-"

"_No,"_ he said softly, sternly. "_Astolat_."

Though she understood he was telling her to speak, it took the young woman a moment to fully comprehend his meaning. And when she did, she flushed pink.

He wanted to hear her.

And hear her he did. As he continued, Dany was reduced to a puddle of sound and sensation, fists white-knuckling his dark hair as she whimpered and groaned, begging in the Common Tongue. She was close- She just needed-

He stopped.

Dany protested, looking at him, _begging_ him to continue as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her stomach. She looked hurt, desperate, and he needed her to trust him. "_M'shillat, Jalan Atthirar anni_."

Though she could clearly understand 'Moon of my Life' in her pleasure-addled state, Daenerys missed his 'trust me' completely. Not that she needed to hear it… She trusted him implicitly. He was her family.

She loved him.

And when he looked at her like that, she thought he loved her, too.

He was inside her, and both parties groaned at the contact. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he began a slow rhythm, knowing it was better for her that way. And, as always, she never ceased to surprise him. Using a trick he had no idea even existed, his small, pale woman managed to flip him on his back, riding him at a faster pace and with a triumphant smirk. He grunted, surprise quickly morphed into a smirk of his own, and within another second he was on top of her again, Dany giving a surprised shriek and giggle, the sound quickly morphing into a moan. Their pace desperate and wild… animal. He raked his teeth across her neck as her fingers scraped across his back. "_Drogo_."

His name seemed to send him into a frenzy, and the young woman could feel her body tightening. A look from her husband told her he new she was close. As he kissed her roughly, his hand went to her sex, fingers flicking the small button he knew gave her pleasure. The coil that had been tightening inside her snapped deliciously, and Dany was sent tumbling into orgasm with a groan, gripping her partner tightly as he followed shortly after as he grunted her name, facing burying into the juncture of her neck, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She smiled, catching her breath as she gently ran her fingers across the flesh of his back in a soothing motion. Drogo sighed. And once again, the young woman was left to marvel at how such a big, imposing man could ever feel so soft and kind.

The Khal slid out of her, completely spent as he lay down by her side, mouth quirking up in a smile when she rolled over to half drape herself across his body. He brushed sweaty strands of hair from her face, thumb then moving to sweep across her bottom lip as he leaned forward to kiss her. Dany grinned softly, nuzzling her face against his. "_Shehk ma Shieraki anni_," she breathed, toying with the end of his braid. She looked down at his chest, biting her lip as she met his gaze again. "I love you."

Though he didn't comprehend the words she was saying, he understood her meaning. _"Yer Jalan Atthirar anni_."

She kissed him in an act that made him long for her body and feel completely contented at the same time. She made him feel warm, and he didn't want that feeling to go away… So, when Daenerys stopped the kiss with a nip to his bottom lip, Drogo pulled her back, mouth working against hers in a way that made her sigh.

As he pulled away, Dany gave a playful tug of his braid, brows raising in amusement when he grunted, looking at her through tired eyes. She tugged on the braid again, and when he understood that she wanted to undo it, the young man closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No." He was exhausted.

But she tugged again. Drogo opened one eye, looking at her curiously as she grinned, more mischievous than anything else. Unable to help himself, the young man felt the stirrings of arousal, especially when she bit her lip and climbed on top of him, kissing his chest. Some part of him wanted to tell her he was too tired… but that thought was lost when she sat up, mostly bracing her weight on her knees, and began to undo the end of his braid.

Bracing her against him, the young man quickly sat up, keeping his woman close as he watched her remove the tie, fingers combing through the dark strands as she slowly released his hair. When she could no longer reach, the young woman draped her arms over his shoulders, giving him a slow kiss as her fingers reached back to finish their work.

Once done, her hand remained, massaging his scalp as he hummed in approval, head resting on her shoulder, hands on her waist. His arousal had been replaced by the all-encompassing warmth and contentment he usually felt with her, especially after making love.

But exhaustion bowled him over.

Soon, Dany felt him snoring softly against her skin and she smiled, brushing the hair away from his face as her fingers swept across his jaw line. "Drogo," she whispered. He stirred, cuddling further into her before his eyes opened blearily.

Sighing the Horselord lay down on their multitude of pillows, tugging his woman with him and casually tucking her into his side. She pressed a kiss to his chest and he smiled, nudging her nose with his.

They fell asleep moments later.


End file.
